Harun, the guardian of mischief, master of death
by Blitza
Summary: Harry Potter has fallen into the world of the ninja. As a nine tailed fox. Slowly he integrates himself into the shinobi world under his human form. But what happens when, just as he's built the perfect life around him, he is discovered to be a nine tailed fox? Plus what about his responsibilities as master of death? POWERFUL harry! SMARTER Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was mad. Not only had he been forced to avoid rabid fan girls by going into the forest but now he had been ambushed by over fifty glowing purple cats. Harry tried to remain calm but was still more than little unhappy about this. Seriously? Purple cats?! He wondered briefly if it was one of the Weasley twins' doing. He hoped so. if that was the case he would probably get off with a simple color changing spell. If not... those cats looked pretty powerful. Not that he couldn't take care of himself of course. Ever since he had absorbed the deathly hollows and become their master he had been able to do so much more. He was able to do wand less magic with ease and had even stopped aging. It had been ten years since Voldemort's fall and Harry was doing good. Sure he didn't have everything he wanted but things were going pretty good. He was actually working up the courage to propose to Ginny. They had been dating for two years now and Harry knew that everyone was waiting for a marriage between them. Hermione and Ron had already been married for four years. _But enough of that_, Harry thought as he withdrew the elder wander. That seemed to be the signal to attack as the row of cats immediately sprang forward. The last thing Harry saw before oblivion were some very, very bright eyes and a pair of green fangs.

ooh! Whats going to happen? read and find out!


	2. Chapter 2 new world

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? His eyes snapped as wide as possible as the memory of the purple cats came to surface. He appeared to in a forest. He tried to sit up but frowned as he found he could not. His body felt weird. Not to mention very ... interesting. His ears flicked and he widened his eyes in surprise. His hearing. It was incredible. He could hear everything; from the wind in the grass to the sound of a baby mouse's heart beat. He tried to move his arms and looked down to find that he had paws instead of hands. OH... he was somehow turned into a four legged animal... Harry focused and thought about how a four legged animal would go about standing up. Slowing he rose to his feet and twisted his neck to look back on his body. His still green eyes widened in shock. His body was that of a fox's. Harry's coloring was black with exception of his paws which seemed to fade into a bright green, similar to the color of his eyes. But what really surprised him was the tails. Nine green tipped tails glowed brilliantly in the sunlight. Harry looked ahead and sighed. Slowly, he carefully began to make his way forward. he needed to find civilization. Harry stumbled several times before he finally found a rhythm and began to trot... sort of. After a few more moments Harry knew he couldn't keep going like this. He needed his human form... now. Harry stopped and began to concentrate. Human... HUUUUMMMMMAAAANNN! He opened his eyes and smiled when he found himself standing on two legs. Two human legs. He smiled in relief as he surveyed his body. The only thing he could find to indicate he had been a nine tailed fox a few moments ago was the strange tattoo of nine tails on his back. His hair was waist length and he was dressed in black, loose pants and a green sleeveless less shirt. Harry checked his pockets and was relieved to find both of his wands. The Elder and the phoenix feather. Then he began to walk forward.

{1}

Harry stared at the city of konoha. Questions sped through his mind at rates that made him dizzy. Where in the universe was he? Harry stared at at several people as they jumped across rooftops and walked on walls. he had already tried to sense for magic and had come up with nothing. Whatever this strange energy was it wasn't magic. Yet how could ordinary muggles do this? He came up with a blank. He didn't think they were using some form of technology. Also these people seemed to speak another language. Luckily as a master of death Harry had been given the gift of languages and could thus understand it quite well. Harry walked to the village gates. Two guards stood there. Harry noticed that while both looked quite different from each other they both had one thing in common. A headband. It was a simple bit of cloth with an engraved metal plate.

"Who are you and why do you request entry to konoha?" One of the guards asked in what was a well practiced monotone.

"My name is Harun Mahou and i have come to be a tourist," Harry said. He made up a new name for himself; it wouldn't do to stick out when he wanted to remain anonymous. And besides, he technically was sightseeing.

"Very well. you may enter, civilian." The guard said boredly as he waved him through. the newly dubbed Harun smiled. This might be easier than he thought. Next he went to the library. He needed some information. The first thing he did was go look at the map. Harun was shocked when he realized he was in another world. he stood there staring at it for a few moments before he moved on to the history section. If he understood where this world had been he could understand where it was now and how to act. The information Harun learned was incredible. He was shocked to find out that this world had something so similar and yet so different from magic. He was even more shocked to learn that he had it too, considering he was alive. By the time Harun left the library he was shell shocked. All of the information he had learned seemed to bounce around his head. But the thing that was always on his mind was the fact that this wasn't his world. There wasn't any magic here. Not even a drop. Sure he could use his own, but no one else seemed to posses any. It could mean something very good. Or if he chose it could mean he was the only one like him and that no matter what he would always be alone unless he found a way back to his world. But for some reason Harun just didn't feel bothered by it. He knew he should be but he just wasn't. He knew his friends would miss him but at the same time he didn't really care. It was like he just wasn't a part of them anymore. It was probably something that had to do with this world or something of the sort, Harun decided. Without really knowing what he was doing, Harun stated jogging through the crowds in the city. He looked around him, pondering his possibilities. In this world he was not a savior. In this world he could be whoever he wanted to be. He could be happy. He could find a girl, get married, and raise a family while teaching them magic. Harun paused. What did he really want? He paused to think about that. He wanted... a family. Harun knew it was too late for him to have loving parents but he still wanted a family. Maybe not with parents but maybe with him surrounded by people he cared about and loved as well as any children he happened to have. He would build himself a life here. He would build himself a circle of friends. He would make his own family. His stomach growled. Family could wait. He needed food. Harun sniffed and began to follow his enhanced senses it the market place. Once there he was astounded at the variety of food. It was incredible. Harun reached into his pocket for some money but stopped when he realized he had none of the strange currency they were using. His stomach grumbled again and he rubbed it in discomfort. Maybe he could do an act of service for some food. It didn't look as if there would be a lot of surprise if he unveiled his magic. After all, what could fixing a few things compare to walking on walls and blowing fire. Harun started looking around until a loud crash resounded as a little red head accidentally dropped an expensive looking platter. The beautiful glazed clay shattered on the cobblestones.

"HEY! Look what you've done! I told you to watch where you were going! Now look!" The red head's father said as he jerked her roughly away from the broken glass.

"I-I am sorry, father!" The girl cried. blood flowed from several wounds on her legs where the broken fragments had cut her.

"I can fix it if you wish," Harun said as he walked forward.

"fix it? Please! Its shattered into a million pieces now. No one can fix it now," The father said. Harun felt a bit of anger. So he questioned his abilities?

"If i fix it will you give me a bowl of food?" Harun asked. The man scoffed.

"If you manage to fix it I'll give you two bowls of food. That bowl was going to be a gift to the new hokage as soon as we got it wrapped." Harry nodded.

"Deal," He said and bent down to examine the pieces. It would be hard but he would use wand less magic to fix this. That way it would at least look similar to a chakra fill jutsu. After a moment he waved his hand and the clay platter flew back together. Not a crack remained. It was as if the plate had never been broken. The red headed man's eyes widened.

"Ah, thank you sir!" He said.

"And my payment?" Harun asked.

"Coming right up. Miyata, go grab two bowls of ramen for the man," The father said as he picked up the once shattered platter gingerly. He looked at it with awe and Harun chuckled within his mind. Showing muggles magic. Nothing more amusing.

{1}

Anyway, i know this chapter is really boring but the next few chapters will be. This is Harry adapting to the new environment and beginning to find a home. I really am not going to put a lot of effort into these because they are boring and i know everyone[ including me] really just wants to get these out of the way as soon as possible. Also about him not caring about his old friends, I have decided that because he is no longer in that world his mind will not be drawn to the wizarding world but instead to the elemental nations due to a sort of shield to stop world hopping. and before you ask about he purple cats. Yes they are important, no they will not pop up again unless through the mention of them in a dialogue or in the wizarding world. anyway that's all for now!


	3. Chapter 3 magic in the public sight

Ramen was so good! It was possibly the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Sadly, Harun knew that eating ramen all the time was unhealthy. At the same time he really wanted to disregard that and eat it all the time anyway. Harun sighed as he finished the bowls of ramen at the ramen stand where the red headed father worked. Harun picked up the bowls and placed them on the counter to be washed.

"Thanks for the ramen, Its the best I've ever had," Harun said the red headed father.

"Thanks, it was a pleasure serving you, shinobi-san," the red head said.

"Sorry but i am not a shinobi sir," Harun said with a smile.

"You are not?" The red head seemed confused now.

"I may decide to take up the profession later but for the moment I'm just you tiny bit above average handyman. I'll take any job," Harun said with a smile. The red head blinked in surprise.

"Like fixing things?" He asked.

"Yep, you ever need another job again I'll be happy to help. I work for food, lodge, and money." Harun said with a smile.

"Ah, i see. Well then would like a job fixing some shelving in the back mister..."

"Mahou Harun, and you?"

"The name's Dynamo Kenchi," And with that Kenchi led Harun back to the shelving. Harun quickly fixed that, and many other sundry items. Finally Kenchi had everything fixed.

"Thanks for the hard work. It would have taken a whole day to get all that done, Not to mention buying new materials for the shelves," Kenchi said.

"No problem,now about my pay..." Harun said.

"Ah, yes. I believe this should suffice," The ramen chef said as he handed Harun a small wad of money. Looking at it Harun could see that it was a fairly large amount.

"No, I can't take that. Its too much." Harun said. Kenchi raised an eyebrow.

"Why not, You've just save me quite a bit of money and time young man. This is half of what i would have had to originally pay if you had not helped.

"Well when you put it that way..." Harun trailed off as he accepted the money without further complaint. Kenchi chuckled.

"ANyway, would you mind putting the word out? I could use some more work," Harun said.

"Certainly," Kenchi said. And with that Harun departed from his first friend/customer in the elemental nations.

{2}

Harun smiled as he left his apartment. It had been a while month since he had arrived in Konoha. So far he had gained tons of cash by his repair jobs. His clients loved him and so far had stayed under the notice of the ninja. Every day since arriving here he had learned more and more. He had learned of so much more. And today he would apply to be a permanent citizen of Konoha. He still didn't know what he wanted to do with his new life here. While he did enjoy the peaceful life of Harun the repair man, Harun missed being active and taking a more exciting role of life. While he was wary of the ninja Harun couldn't help but feel bored. He was used to doing something more invigorating.

Harun was shocked when he turned the corner and saw a crowd of teenagers around a young blond. He was even more surprised when one of them kicked out and hit the boy in the ribs. Harun didn't wait, he took action immediately.

"Hey!" Harun shouted as he rushed forwards. He waved his arms in an effort to distract them from their prey. Several looked up but most completely ignored him. Harun felt his anger build. He drew his wand.

"HEY!" Harun shouted as he charged into them. He leveled several color changing and wart curses at them. Harun stood in front of the blond boy and pointed the elder wand at them while pushing his magic into it to cause it to glow. The group of teenagers immediately jumped back. Most of them ran away but several stayed behind as they drew weapons. That was when Harun noticed the head bands. CRAP! ninja, Harun thought as he took a step back.

"Oi, since when did genin take to kicking around innocents?" Harun asked.

"We aren't genin! we're chunin. and since when was a normal civilian able to wield a glowing stick," the leader asked. Harun smiled.

"Touche'," Harun said and lowered his wand before turning to look at the blond boy. Harun winced at the bright orange that assaulted his eyes.

"Okay, who clothes this kid? His clothing alone could defeat the greatest warrior." Harun said as he shielded his eyes. Harun cast a simple wand less color spell and the bright orange turned to a dark brown. He heard several gasps behind him but didn't do anything as he cast a healing spell at the blond. Seconds later he was surprised to find a kunai at his neck.

"Who are you?" The leader hissed.

"I am Mahou Harun, handyman of Konoha." Harun said. A moment of silence before he felt a light tap to a pressure point that left him spiraling into unconsciousness.

{2}

Harun opened his eyes to a cell. While not as bad as some places -cough cough azkaban cough cough-, it was still a cell. Harun checked his pockets and realized they had taken both the elder wand and his phoenix feather wand. Harun sighed. Great, more tiresome wand less magic. however Harun did not get the chance to do anything, wand less or no, because at that moment several masked people entered the room. Harun almost mistook them for death eaters but at a second glance to their masks Harun realized they were simple ANBU.

"Come with us," Cat ordered as Dog and Monkey dragged Harun to his feet. Harun swallowed nervously. He could probably still get out of this. After all he didn't even do anything wrong. Harun was led down several hallways into an office. At the desk was the person Harun recognized as the Hokage.

"Thank you ANBU, you may go now." Sarutobi said. The ANBU vanished but Harun could still sense their presences within the room.

"Now, i believe introductions are in order. I am the Hokage," The old man said.

"Mahou Harun," Harun introduced himself.

"Now, I am sorry but I'm going to have to interrogate you. I need you to answer my questions honestly and without any half truths. I should have let you be handed over to Ibiki and his people. However, I would not like another young face destroyed by their methods. Especially considering you may or may not be a foe." Harun nodded. He was definitely grateful for not going to THAT department.

"Thank you, sir." Harun said.

"Now, who are you?"

"My birth name is Potter Harry, Though i would prefer it if you called me by my chosen name, Mahou Harun. And i am from another world." Harun said. Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Another world?"

"Yes, a little while ago i was transported to the elemental nations through unknown means. To be honest I'm a little embarrassed i haven't found out how to get back yet," Harun said as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Dumbledore Albus before?" Sarutobi asked. Harun's eyes widened.

"Yes, He was my teacher." Harun said.


	4. Chapter 4: Relations and clans

Harun was shocked. How could this man know Dumbledore?

"Your teacher?" Sarutobi asked, equally shocked.

"Yes, he was my headmaster at the school i attended. How do you know him?" Harun asked.

"He and i ran into each other when i was a chunin. Scared the crap out of me to find myself suddenly hanging by my toes from some old man i shoved to the ground in my hurry. After that however we became friends." Sarutobi said. "He told me of his world. He and i were friends for several years until up out of the blue he said he had to leave. Something about a war going on back home. I had no idea one of his kind would come here." Sarutobi said. Dumbledore had come here?

"Well, I didn't think I'd ever come here either." Harun said with a small smile. "This visit is quite unintentional. I have no idea how to get back home." Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"So you are stuck here?" He asked.

"Yeah, though I can't say I mind visiting for a while this place is beautiful." Harun said. This made Sarutobi pause.

"Do you even want to go back?" The question caught Harun off guard. His eyes grew clouded. Did he really want to go back home? Harun had left behind seemed inconsequential compared to the people he had so far met here.

"No... I guess I don't really want to go back home. There isn't much there for me to return to," he said softly.

"Then would you like to stay here? The village would love to have you. With your skills you could become anything you wanted." Sarutobi said. Harun paused before asking his next question.

"How much do you know of my kind and my abilities?" He asked.

"Not much. Dumbledore did not think I would understand the full explanation so he told me that hi used special jutsus that differed from normal ones because they required a special chakra that not all have. He also said that instead of hand signals you people used words o shape your technique and you channel your energy through sticks instead of your body normally. You are also able to produce elixirs and potions that can outdo the greatest of herbalists."

"Hmm, that will do for now. It is a pretty good descriptions of what we do." Harun said, almost laughing. Leave it to Dumbledore to sum up a wizard or witch like that.

"So will you join our village?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what job I want to take up or anything." Harun said.

"Well, I might have an easy way for you to get a place to live if you wish. Though I will need to know if your abilities will be given to your children." Sarutobi said. His eyes twinkled and Harun could tell her was really hoping for something.

"In all probability yes. My children should inherit my gifts. There should also be some other people in this world with gifts like mine. Though they will probably be randomly placed they should still be out there." There is no world without magic, Harun thought, remembering a quote he had once read out of a book. Sarutobi's eyes gleamed.

"Wonderful! If your descendants will have it then your ability is more of a kekkai genkkai. And if that is true then you can apply to begin your own clan. If you were to do so you would gain a place on the council as well as a bit of land to create your own clan compound." Sarutobi said. Harun felt his eyes light up at the thought. He would gain a place on the council as well as a plot of land to call his own for nothing?

"Of course you will have to have something unique to your clan to give the village and being at all village council meetings will be mandatory." Sarutobi continued. Harun felt his heart fall a little. He knew he could offer a lot to the village but being at Every Single Mediocre Council Meeting? He resisted the urge to groan.

"Every single council meeting?" He asked.

"All the monthly ones." Sarutobi said with a chuckle. Harun dropped his head and moaned.

"But it will be a good time for you to get to know the other clan heads and you will meet some people who will be just as bored as you. I'm sure you young people could do_ something_ to make the meetings more interesting." Sarutobi said with a glint in his eye. Harun looked up.

"Something to make it more interesting?"

"Yes I'm sure you can think of something."

"..."

Some very scary laughter followed. Harun was the son of a Marauder after all. Who ever said that the Marauders had to stop after one generation?

{3}

It took fifteen minutes for Harun to sign the form with his magic helping him. Sarutobi had looked at him with a look of absolute envy as Harun finished the nearly three foot tall stack of papers in record time.

"I'll send you a message when the paperwork goes through and its time for you to be introduced to the council. When that happens you had better make sure and have something ready by then to show that you can be beneficial to the village." Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry I'll have something ready." Harun said with a smile. After that Harun said goodbye to the Hokage and went on his way. A little while later he was back at his apartment. Now, What did he want to give to the village? He could fight but he didn't want violence to represent him or his descendants. He could heal with spells but he didn't know enough and even if he did he didn't want to spend the rest of his life stuck in a hospital. They gave him the creeps. Harun sighed. He missed his house elves. After defeating Voldemort Harun had gone to the ancient Potter mansion. To his surprise he had found a total of two dozen house elves waiting and keeping house for him, Their new master. Harun had quickly been taken on a tour of the mansion. He had definitely enjoyed the extensive libraries. Harun had spent several years studying up on the spells he hadn't had the time to learn properly. Harun had also discovered that he was actually pretty adept at potions when he didn't have some moody black haired weirdo breathing down his neck. Now Harun wished desperately for his house elves. If they could come here he could ask them to search the world for ingredients to his potions. A loud pop resounded and there were suddenly two dozen elves standing in his apartment.

_WHAT THE CRUD?!_


	5. Chapter 5 Love and family

_[4]_

Harun was shocked. His elves had come to him. That meant that they could traverse the different worlds. That meant he could probably traverse back home as well. Harun didn't know what to do. Should he leap for joy or should he hug his loyal house elves first? He hugged them.

"Dobby, everyone! How are you here?" He asked as he separated himself from his favorite elf.

"We came through dimensions to see master! We felt master wishing for us!" Harun's head elf, Dobby cried enthusiastically.

"Wait you can come through dimensions?"

"Yes, master. To serve better we have found a way to travel the dimensions in order to make happy our master." Dobby said. Harun blinked.

"Does that mean you can go back as well?" Harun asked.

"Yes master, is there anything you are a-wishing for from home?" Dobby asked.

"Yes actually. But first I am going to have to make a list of things for you to do. For now you may work on cleaning this apartment." Harun said.

The house elves quickly got to work. Harun knew he would have to write quickly if he wanted to keep them busy.

Things to do

Empty Gringrotts bank vaults of everything.

Capture and let loose in natural habitats in the new dimension: Ten dragons, five phoenixes, twelve hippogriffs, two of every other magical creature, twelve unicorns, and no dementors!

Talk to the various magical sentient creature communities and ask them if they would like to be taken to a new place where they could run wild. If they agree have them transported to an unpopulated area.

Buy supplies for potions, at least several years worth.

Bring all items under my possession to my home.

Sell potter manor and black manor.

DESTROY the portrait of Sirius's mother.

Deliver my letters to my friends. If any seek to come with me, tell them of the requirements: Becoming one of my clan members by blood ritual.

Harun sat back and smiled at his handy work. He had done a good job if he said so himself. Next he wrote his letters to each of his friends. After that he gave the list and letters to his house elves. Harun smiled as he wondered what his friends would think.

He knew for a fact the Weasley twins would come [if only to have a new batch of people to prank] and probably Ginny too. Hermione and Ron would stay behind, as would Neville and Luna. Harun wasn't too sure of the rest of the Weasley family, He was hoping another of the brothers would come as well but he couldn't be too sure. Other than that he was sure that everyone would probably just bid him farewell and send him letters by house elves every once in a while in order to keep in touch. He sighed as he sank into his armchair.

His heart felt quite happy at the moment. The dark cloud that had been on it since arriving in this strange new world seemed to have risen. Harun couldn't have been happier. He had a way to talk to his friends and even a way to travel back home.

"How long will it it take you to travel between dimensions?" Harun asked once he had called Dobby to him.

"It will to take about three weeks to get back into the wizarding world. In all probability it will take a whole month and some odd days to complete all tasks and travel safely." Dobby said with a small bow.

"Why can't you just pop back over there? I mean you came here as soon as you felt my wish, didn't you?" Harun asked in confusion.

"Ah, well that's because you were here master." Dobby said cheerfully, "We house elves are naturally called to our master. Coming here was easy. Going away is hard."

"Oh, so if I went with you, you could do it faster?" Harun asked.

"Yes, but a human can only jump dimensions once without sacrificing part of their soul. And as your soul belongs to death. You are unable to go master," Dobby said. Harun nodded.

"Then how did Dumbledore do it?"

"By riding the phoenix, Fawkes."

That was reasonable. After all if it was easy to jump dimensions wouldn't wizards be doing it all the time? At the very least, he would have heard about it. But no, the wizarding world probably didn't even know about other dimensions, let alone how to travel to them.

"Very well. Have the elves complete these tasks. However, I want you to stay here with me." Harun told Dobby.

"Yes, master! Dobby will do as you have asked," Dobby said happily.

"Good, also I need you to write everything you know about the dimensions and hopping them in a readable format so that I can study it. I may need to know this for the future." Harun said commandingly.

"Your wish is my command Master Potter, Sir," Dobby said enthusiastically before popping off tot he other elves. Harun smiled. He knew what he was going to do for the council now. He would show them his healing.

To its fullest extent.

[4]

Ginny Weasley looked out the window in sadness. Her heart plummeting even farther as she gazed out at the snowflakes outside. Where was he? It had been over a month since she had last seen Harry. Since anyone had seen him. Ginny could feel the despair as it clawed at her. Worry wrapped around her gut with tenacity. Oh, where was he? She sighed and was about to push herself away from the window when a loud pop sounded. Ginny turned and was shocked to see one of Harry's house elves. Since over three weeks ago all the potter elves had disappeared from the manor. Yet now in front of her was one!

"A letter from master Harry to Mistress Ginny Weasley," The house elf said expectantly.

Ginny nodded and snatched the letter greedily from the house elf's grasp. She frantically ripped open the envelope. A moment later she began to read the script she recognised as Harry's.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I have so much to tell you. Yet I don't know where to begin. First off I suppose I should ask you something rather important. Now if you say no don't even bother to read the rest of this letter. It will do you no good but waste your time. Now please do not freak out when you read this and I'm quite sorry I couldn't ask you this in person. I know I should have. Anyway... Here goes._

"_Will you marry me, Miss Ginnerva Weasley? _

Ginny froze. What was this? She felt her heart rise on the tip of the highest mountain. Of course she would! She loved him! She quickly turned the page to begin reading the rest of the letter.

_Now if you are reading this now it either means you didn't listen to what I told yo about reading further being a waste of your time or you've said yes. I Really Really hope it was yes. Anyway now to begin my tale. _

_**[insert story here and explanation of chakra, ninja, and clans] **_

_And so you see my dear I have found myself in a new world where I will be staying for the rest of my life probably. If you said yes my house elf Grimble would be happy to escort you to this dimension. After that we can say our vows, go through the binding ceremony, and begin our life together. Also if you are afraid of losing contact with your family, don't be. _

_My house elves can deliver letters through out dimensions so you will never be out of reach of your family. I've also invited your siblings and some of my close friends to come. I love you Ginny. You are the only one for me._

_With love_

_Harry_

Ginny stared at the letter for at least several moments before the house elf interrupted the storm going through her brain.

"Excuse me, but do you agree to Master's terms? Will you become our lady?" The elf asked innocently. Ginny smiled.

"Yes, I have agreed to marry Harry," She said wiping tears from her eyes before she ran to find her parents.

It was time to give them the good news.

[4]

Fred was working with his brother at their joke shop. Both of them chatted happily but he could tell his brother was worried. He could also tell his brother knew he was worried. Of course neither one of them would talk about. Nope! no talking, thinking, or worrying about Harry. Nope, definitely no worrying. So imagine his surprise when a house elf suddenly appeared in front of him. And not just any house elf. Harry's house elf..

"Excuse me, sir. I am to deliver a letter to a Fred Weasley and a George Weasley from Master Harry." And with that the House elf promptly handed over a green envelope. George, who had been working behind him snatched the letter before reading it. A second later and a smile was plastered on his face. Fred couldn't help but smile himself. He knew _that_ smile. After reading the envelope himself he was also smiling. Within the day they had their things packed and had sent letters of to their parents telling them of where they were going. Then the twins each picked up an identical shrunk bag.

"Oh. And I am also to tell you no item with the abilities of aging or deaging is to be allowed to come with us. Master said that if I was to find one in you belongings that I was to dispose of it immediately" The house elf said clearly. The twins looked at each other surprise before taking their bags and exiting the room. A moment later and the two reappeared. The house elf frowned.

"May I check your luggage?" It asked.

"Of course, dear fellow-" Fred began. [Or was it George?]

"We could never-" George continued. [Or was it Fred?]

"Hide anything-" Fred said. [Or maybe it was George?]

"within our luggage-"George said quickly. [Or perhaps it was Fred?]

"Without you approval," The twins said in unison. The elf looked at the with suspicion before going over to check their bags for age concoctions and the like. Finding none it took their hands and vanished with a loud pop! sound.

[4]

**Hey everyone, sorry for those of you who don't like the pairing i can't say i really liked Ginny all that mush either, I always thought Harry should go with hermione. Also if you quit reading this just over that you are really weird but whatever. I just needed a girl for harry and ginny was the one he eventually ended up with. though trust me when i say her personality will be way off. also there isn't going to really be too much of her after a bit. i mean sure she's going to be his wife and all but i will not be adding too much emphasis on her other than any kids she produces and when she is the host for a party or two. If you really don't like ginny try one of my other stories once i get them all up. Also I'm going to start doing random questions every upload or so. Basically to get more reviews and to see how many of you actually read the author notes. today's random qeastion is:  
**

**if you were to have one naruto character suddenly dumped on to a stage in a pink ballerina costume who would it be and what would he or she do?**


	6. Chapter 6 of councils and hospitals

(5)

Harun ran his hands over his pant legs nervously. Today was the day. Today he would show off what he could offer the village and hope that it was enough. Currently he was sitting outside the council room waiting to be called in.

Finally an ANBU appeared and called him in. Once he went inside he was met with the council.

Most of these people were clan heads themselves and would either vote against him to make sure his clan was no threat to them, or they would vote for him in hopes of gaining a powerful ally later on.

Harun looked to where Sarutobi sat.

"Today we will also be deciding upon whether or not to allow the Mahou family to become a clan with Mahou Harun as the head. All the required paperwork has been filled out and Mahou-san is ready to show us what his clan will be offering the village.

Mahou?" The Hokage prompted. Harun nodded and swallowed nervously.

"My clan can give medical attention through our kekkai genkkai. If the demonstration can be taken to the hospital?" Harun prompted.

"Of course," Sarutobi said. Harun smiled, he could practically feel the curiosity radiating off the man.

Once they had reached the hospital Harun set to work with a vengeance. First he asked where the most endangered patients were before he set to work. He could remember all the spells madam Pomphry had once used on him and found himself using many of the same spells.

Unfortunately Harun didn't have any blood replenishing potions on him or anything like that or he would have gotten done a whole lot quicker. As it was he had stabilized every single patient in the hospital within the hour and sent many of them to a quick road for recovery.

Finally he sat down and turned the council that had been trailing him the whole time.

"Good enough?" He asked.

Sarutobi nodded. Everyone there looked at him in awe. His wand less magic was incredible to their eyes. It was far beyond anything their own medic nins could do. The council had just seen Harun heal wounds that should have been fatal in a matter of minutes.

"The council will meet in the council room to discuss and vote on the Mahou family being instated as a clan of Konoha." He said before jumping away. The other council members followed.

Harun smiled. He didn't know if he had done well enough or not but he had done the whole thing using wand less magic. That at least was something. Now he apparated back to the area outside the council room to await his verdict.

(5)

Harun shifted nervously. It had been a while since the council had gone back into their room. He sighed. He had tried to pick a topic that wouldn't enrage anyone for going onto their territory. Seriously, it was only healing! Just as he was thinking this however, an ant masked ANBU appeared.

"The council has voted," He stated before he opened up the council door. Harun entered the council room for the second time. This time however the Hokage was openly smiling.

"Congratulations, Mahou Harun. The council has voted to have the Mahou family instated as an Official Clan of Konoha. Welcome, Clan Head Harun," He said.

Harun let out a relieved smile.

YEAH!

(5)

**Yeah! Awesomeness! I finally go tit done. Honestly, i hate the council. Anyway, surprise, surprise no one bother to read my last author note. Meanies! so now i'm going to ask my last question again. I'm also going to have to repeat what i said about ginny last chapter. so listen up. First of all sorry for those of you who don't like the pairing, that will get improved upon soon enough, as in Ginny personality will be changed and her name as well. Plus she won't be one of the main characters, she will not be involved in any battles and will not be in any of the major meetings about clan stuff, okay she will be there but she will not talk. After all she is head woman of the clan. She kinda does have to show some support. **

**Anyway on to my random question. Same as last week. **

**If you had to choose one Naruto character to suddenly get dumped onto some random stage in a pink ballerina costum who would it be and what would he or she do? **


	7. Chapter 7 Marriage and twins

/!6!\

Harun surveyed the abandoned manor with a trained eye. This. Would. Not. Do. At all!

When Harun had been told he would be getting an old clan compound from a while back. He had assumed it would be decent at least. Well, his house elves could make it livable but he had been kinda hoping to have a nice house to greet Ginny with. If she came. His heart twisted with the thought that she might decline his proposal. Had been trying to for so long and he really wished he knew what she had said.

I do?

Or I don't?

Harun pushed these thoughts aside in favor of looking over the compound again.

The compound was pretty big. It contained several Japanese style houses for the main body and the had a sort of gardening area surrounding it for a few yards before paths led to another row of houses shaped in a U shape surrounding the main house. This would have been good if not for the fact the entire place was over grown with plants and Harun had already spotted several large animals roaming the halls.

Around that a flat grassland with trees dotted the area. Farther back in the compound a bath house had once sat, now however plants had overgrown the place and Harun though he spotted a place where the roof had caved in.

Harun could not help but sigh at the dilapidated old place.

It was going to take a _lot_ of work.

Harun sighed before going towards the main house. He should probably go ahead and get started before his house elves returned. Other wise they would have brought a ton of stuff with no where to put it. Harun opened the door of the main house and looked with only to be met with a very large, and very hungry looking tiger.

"**RAWRR!" **The creature rumbled. It sprang and Harun just dodged out of the way. As it was he felt one of the creatures claws nick his thigh. Blood ran down his leg as he crouched with his back to the wall. The tiger spun and readied itself for another pounce, every single one of his ribs showing. Harun quickly shouted a curse at the tiger.

"Stupefy!" The red blast hit the tiger as it launched itself towards. Harun rolled to the side as the body flew through the air.

Harun twisted into a crouch and then straightened momentarily as the beast crashed into the wall. He crouched again in surprise when he realized the great beast had been unaffected by his spell. If anything it had only served to enrage the tiger. Now the beast charged him.

"Protega!" Harun shouted as he raised his hand. The familiar dome of protection rose but failed as the tiger crashed into it. Harun stared in shock as the tiger seemed to absorb the magic. And then promptly dodged seconds before the tiger crashed through the area he had been standing in. Harun tried to organize his thoughts as he dodged again. He tried shouting other spells but nothing seemed to work. The beast either absorbed it or the attacks didn't even hit. Harun started gasping for breath when he suddenly found himself pinned under the giant cat's enormous weight. The beast's claws dug into his shoulders and Harun suddenly found it hard to breathe. He forced his arms up and tried to keep the tiger's sharp teeth away from his mouth. The beast was on top of his drooling down upon. Harun felt the edges of his vision going black and knew he didn't have much time left.

Why couldn't he have stayed alive just a little bit long?

Just to see his Ginny again?

Sudden rage filled him. How dare this beast try to to end his life! He was Harun! Head of the Mahou clan and master of Death!

Anger flowed through his bones and suddenly Harun was no longer human. Instead he was a powerful nine tailed fox, vibrating with an energy that could never be matched. He snarled as the odds were suddenly reversed. He was on top of the tiger and the tiger was now trying to get away. Harun snarled down at the beast. Then slowly he lifted his paw from the creature's neck.

Killing the beast when it was too hungry to realize what it was doing would do nothing. Slowly, Harun focused on letting out some killing intent. Suddenly the animals in the compound weren't so keen on making their homes there anymore. Harun released the tiger and it fled along with the rest of the animals.

Harun nodded in satisfaction before returning to his human form. While he hadn't been living here all that long he had still learned that staying in his kitsune form would not be wise. If he was caught...

Harun stopped his line of thought before he could get nightmares.

"Dobby!" Harun called. A loud pop sounded and his faithful house elf appeared.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to clean this up," Harun said as he gestured about the compound. "Consider this the new potter manor," Harun smiled. The house elf looked around before his eyes filled with fire and he nodded vigorously. He would do as his master ordered. He was head elf and would not be caught being lazy.

"I will do as you have commanded master," Dobby said. A soft pop later and Dobby was within the main house cleaning as best he could. Harun nodded before he too got to work.

/!6!\

Harun smiled in exhaustion at their handy work. He and Dobby had worked through the night. Now the main house of the Mahou compound was livable and ready for some occupants. Of course this could mostly be attributed to Dobby but that didn't stop Harun from being exhausted. He had not done as much as Dobby had but he had still done a lot. And today was the big day. Today his elves would return from the wizarding world with all of his things. Harun smiled as he though of what the magical creatures would do when they found this untainted land. He was actually very excited with the whole introducing them thing. If he could get colonies of magical animals to form here then with all likely hood he wouldn't need his house elves to go back to the wizarding world for potion ingredients anymore. Harun paused to look at the time on the sundial. He had exactly one hour till his elves were supposed to return. That meant he had enough time to get freshened up before they arrived. So for the next fifty five minutes he worked on getting himself ready. He washed himself and put his hair back like was the style here. Then he dressed himself in a green long sleeved shirt, black pants, and a black vest. He stared at the spot where his house elves would appear. Who would they be bringing with them? Harun found himself rubbing his pant legs in nervousness. What if Ginny didn't come? What if nobody came and he was forced to live out the rest of his life here without any of his friends? He shook himself. Like that would happen, if they wouldn't come then he would make new friends. He had done it before. Harun looked a the sundial just as the shadow passed on the hour rock.

_**POP! **_

Harun looked up just in time to see Ginny appear along with her two brothers. Harun frowned she he saw them starting to shrink and de-age. They themselves didn't realize it however as they had been knocked out by the combination of the de-aging potions he had told them not bring and the force of the side along apparition. Harun forced himself not to sigh. Instead he turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny, with her beautiful red hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ginny," He said almost casually. She turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Harry!" She cried as she barreled into him. She squeezed him into a hug and he hugged her back. It had been so long since he had hugged her.

"So I take it you said yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course I said yes Harry! I love you!"Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harun smiled.

"I love you too Ginny, though it think you should know I am going by the name Harun here. Also I think it would be wise if you changed your name as well. The customs here are different than at home. They also have weird names but I think you will get used to it in time. Now Shall I show you your castle?" He asked with a smile.

"I would love for nothing else my prince," She said as he picked her up bridal style to carry her inside. Once they were Harun gave her a tour of the main house.

"The outer houses haven't been cleaned yet but you shouldn't have to worry about any wild animals." Harun said with a smile.

"Wild animals?" Ginny asked with alarm. Harun winced.

"There might have at one point in time been a tiger living here..." Harun trailed off as Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"A tiger?" She asked. He tone had gone dangerously sweet and Harun knew it was not a good sign.

"Erm, hypothetically there might've been one." Harun said as he took as step back. "Anyway, the main house is ready and quite livable. Now come on, its time to go check on your brothers." Harun said to distract her. Ginny could be downright frightening when she was made about something. Ginny nodded.

"Why were they de-aged?" She asked.

"They were probably carrying de-aging potions on them even though I told them not to. Potions that have to do with age never do well with dimension jumps. Unfortunately when de-aging potions mix in with dimension jumps it they normally de-age the maturity level as well." Ginny's eyes bulged in horror.

"You don't mean... no..." She trailed off as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm afraid so. We now have the two Weasley twins to raise from age ten to adult hood." Harun said with a grimace. The tow hurried outside where Fred and George lay, still unconscious. Around them the house elves busied themselves with various tasks.

Harun knelt next to one of them.

"Reinervate," He whispered. Fred sat up and yawned. Then he looked around.

"Hey! George! We're here!" He said and shook his brother to wakefullness.

"Wha..." George groaned as he sheilded his eyes from the sun light that beamed down.

"Good afternoon you two," Harun said as he helped George stand up.

"Hey! Why am I short!" George cried out as he realized the height difference.

"Me too! Oi whats up with this Harry!" Fred shouted.

"Did I or did I not tell you no de-aging potions?" Harun asked with a sigh.

"Wait you mean-"

"Our de-aging potion did this?"

"Yes and because of the dimension jump I have no way to change you back," Harun said.

"Wait, you mean-"

"We're stuck like this?

"Unfortunately, also because of the dimension jump your maturity levels have been affected as well," Harun said. "Now, I am going to lay down some ground rules. Number one: I will have absolutely no pranking of Ginny or myself. Number two: you will listen to what either I or Ginny says and you will be in bed by nine. Am I understood?"

During this time he had been letting some of his kitsune aura into his glare at eh twins. They nodded vigorously.

"Good," Ginny began."Now that you two are awake we can finally have our wedding and make our vows." Ginny said with a smile. Both boys looked surprised.

"Wait, you mean-"

"To say that-"

"You and Harry are-"

"Finally getting married?" Both twins asked the last bit in unison.

"Yep, Ginny and I are getting married as soon as you two are ready. Your sister wanted at least some of her family to be there," Harun with that He led Ginny and the two ten year olds inside.

/!6!\

"I pledge my self to you to be your one and only, for beauty or for not, for order or for chaos, I pledge myself to you and I will remain pledged for all eternity. I give myself to you." Ginny's voice rang out clearly in the grand hall. She was dressed in a white kimono and her hair was adorned in white roses. Before her stood a small raised dais with a bowl. On the other side of the dais was Harun. He was dressed in black and she had to say that he looked magnificent. And she loved every bit of it. Now, as part of the ceremony, Ginny took a diamond needle and pricked her finger, allowing a few droplets of her blood to flow into the bowl. Now it was Harun's turn.

"I pledge my self to you, to be your one and only, for beauty or for not, for order or for chaos, I pledge myself to you, to remain for all eternity,. I give you my strength to be your protecting shield." Harun said. Now he took the diamond needle and stabbed his own finger, letting his blood blend with hers. A second passed before a white light surrounded the bowl. When it dissipated two blood red items were left. A ring and a beautiful choker. Harun lifted the choker to clasp it around Ginny's neck while she took the ring and placed it on Harun's finger. Both of them smiling. Around them a smattering of applause was heard as Harun suddenly leaned Ginny over and kissed her. Her eyes widened slightly for a moment before she returned the kiss.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Mahou?" Harun asked after returning Ginny to her standing position.

"I feel quite happy, Mr. Mahou," Ginny said as smiled u at the tall Harun.

"Good. Mahou elves, music if you please?" Harun said to the elves. Immediately a beautiful sound filled the Mahou compound. Harun took her arm and led the way to a small area for dancing. Some of the house elves were already dancing themselves. Harun looked around and spotted the twins playing around with a few of the house elves instruments. They being safely occupied Harun threw himself to the dance.

**Finished with this one! I hope you like it. Also any volunteers for the names of the twins and Ginny? I seriously need some ideas. Other wise i won't be able to continue writing until i come up with the perfect name. Seriously! It will bug me and bug me for forever! Even on my other stories. I've already decided to call Ginny something that starts with a G. What do you guys think of Ginata? Anyway, coming up with names on my own will take way too long!  
**

**Now on to more important business. I have to say my favorite out of all the dancing people would have to be Gai and the idea of turning ballet into a ninja excercise. **

**Now for my next random question: Who would look best as a superhero? **


End file.
